Ludwig Fledermaus
Ludwig Fledermaus is one of the characters in the Were-Creatures series, making his first appearance in Were-Creatures 3. He is a were-bat from Germany who is always seen wearing Gothic Lolita fashion. His Awakened Form Spirits are Dracula, the Mad Hatter, Percival, Asclepius and Samuel "Black Sam" Bellamy. Appearance Ludwig is a male were-bat, giving him the appearance of an anthropomorphic bat. His outer area of fur is colored black and his inner area of fur, which extends to his muzzle, is colored white. His eye color is red and he has a semi-athletic body. His long black hair is parted into two and is pointed upwards. His bat wings, which extends from both of his wrists to his waist, is colored white in the inner area and colored black on the outer area. He wears Gothic Lolita fashion as his type of clothing. He wears a black buttoned up vest over a long sleeved white dress shirt with golden cuff links on the cuffs and a high collar. The underside of his dress shirt's sleeves and the sides his shirt and vest are completely torn off for his wings, completely revealing his underarms and the outer area of his torso, extending to his waist. On the center of his dress shirt is a red brooch with a white frilly ascot underneath. He wears a pair of black slacks with a golden button on the center and a pair of black dress shoes with black soles on his feet. He's sometimes seen carrying a black lace parasol whenever he's outside. For his sleepwear, he wears a pair of black briefs. At the beach, he wears a black speedo with a large white silhouette of a bat on the backside and a white crescent moon on the center of his swimwear. He also wears a pair of black beach sandals with black soles on his feet and a pair of black shades over his eyes in this outfit. During the Summer Festival, he wears a black yukata with a white bat pattern and a red obi around his waist. He wears a pair of geta and white socks on his feet. Personality Both poised and elegant, Ludwig is a living epitome of a true gentleman. He indiscriminately treats both men and women with great courtesy and shows no restraints in showing either gender signs of mild gentlemanly romantic interest, claiming that everyone, regardless of who they are, deserves the chance to be given affection in any way, shape or form. He does, however, have morals and wouldn't enter a relationship with someone if it didn't make them feel comfortable. Despite his chivalrous gestures, though, he's shown to be both a music and literature snob, to the point of solely listening to classical music and reading classical literature exclusively. History Relationships Quotes *"Mhmhmhmhm... I am Ludwig Fledermaus. The pleasure is mine." (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *Ludwig is an author for fantasy-themed stories. **His first and most famous book is titled The Lingering Shadow of the Gothic Moon. *His blood type is O. *He likes tomato juice, Gothic Lolita fashion and proper literature. *He dislikes getting sunburnt and manga. *His partner for team attacks is Akihiro Moeru. *His hairstyle is similar to the hairstyle of Ludwing von Koopa from the ''Mario ''series. *He gets burnt easily in the sun, unless he wears sunscreen. *His last name, Fledermaus, comes from the German word of "fledermaus", which means "bat". Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Allies Category:Males